Destiny
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Nyawa anda lebih penting, anda adalah seorang putra mahkota penerus tahta, nyawa seorang pangeran seperti saya tak jauh lebih penting dari anda." /"Kembalilah dengan selamat, jangan pancing pertempuran apapun, bawalah Sai dan Sikamaru bersamamu." /"Itachi-sama ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk diputuskan, lagi pula jika Sakura tak terpilih, dia"/ Second chapter update, Mind to RN?
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

**Disclaimer : Sasusaku beserta seluruh karakter yang lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**_**-ji, **_**Saya hanya meminjam mereka, Story and Plot murni milik saya.**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal, Gaje, OOC, tema pasaran, Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, ItaSasuSaku, NaruHina, Dead Chara, DLDR Please**

"_**Aku tak pernah menyesal dengan semua keputusan yang pernah ku buat, **_

_**Setidaknya belum pernah, aku bahkan tak pernah menyesal pernah mencintai dan dicintai olehmu, tidak sekalipun aku menyakiti hati yang lain,**_

_**Tapi kali ini, aku menyesal dengan keputusan yang kubuat, **_

_**Menyesal karena membiarkan mu pergi begitu jauh dariku, begitu jauh sampai terasa mustahil rasanya bagiku untuk menggapaimu kembali."**_

_**A/N : Seharusnya saya tamatkan dulu beneath Your beautiful dan Stronger, tapi saya tergoda buat bikin MC lagi, yah saya tahu utang saya makin banyak kalau begini, tapi saya harap readers akan menyukai MC yang satu ini seperti dua MC saya yang sebelumnya. Mungkin Fict ini awalnya akan kental dengan hubungan Itasaku tapi saya belum merencanakan endingnya akan Sasusaku atau Itasaku, jadi selamat menikmati.**_

_Normal POV_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melangkah keluar dari tandu yang sejak tadi membawanya ke istana kekaisaran, gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepada beberapa pelayan istana yang membungkuk kearahnya. Sakura memandang ke sekeliling gedung pemerintahan yang menjadi satu di dalam kompleks istana. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya saat melihat pemuda bersurai merah yang tak lain kakaknya berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"_Otou-sama _menitipkan ini untuk _Nii-san. _Dia tidak bilang apa itu tapi sepertinya dokumen rahasia Negara." Ujar Sakura merendahkan suaranya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada kakaknya.

"_Arigatou, Imouto-chan _Putra mahkota dan Kaisar sudah menunggu ini sejak tadi. kami akan memulai rapat dewan, kau keberatan pulang duluan tanpa aku?" Ujar Sasori, Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum ramah,

"Tidak sama sekali, asalkan _Nii-san _berjanji akan menemaniku belajar lagi malam ini dan meminjamkan aku beberapa buku mu." Sasori menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak baik bagi seorang wanita mempelajari politik lebih dalam, Saku_-chan _, mengertilah." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya

"_Otou-sama _dan _Okaa-sama _saja tidak masalah, kenapa _Nii-san _cerewet sekali?" ujarnya, Sasori hanya mengacak rambut adiknya yang tak sepenuhnya di gelung dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kau pulang sebelum membuat khawatir _Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama_." Ujar Sasori

"Kalau begitu ada pesan terakhir untuk Kaisar, _Otou-sama _akan berangkat ke Osaka sebentar lagi, ada hal penting yang harus dia periksa, aku tidak tahu pasti karena _Otou-sama _tak mengatakan apapun selain keperluan hal militer." Ujar Sakura, Sasori mengangguk mengerti lalu ia mengantar adiknya sampai ia kembali masuk kedalam tandu dan pergi bersama beberapa pengawal mereka.

"Sasori…" Sasori menoleh dan langsung membungkuk mendapati Itachi berdiri di belakangnya

"Ah.. Itachi_-sama _…." Itachi mendengus,

"Berapakali ku bilang berhenti memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel itu." Ujarnya, Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku lupa, Itachi." Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu,

"Kaisar sudah menunggumu di dalam dan juga laporan militer ayahmu itu. menyebalkan sekali kalau perang akan benar-benar meletus." Ujarnya, Sasori menghela nafasnya

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak mengucapkan apapun sampai kita tiba di ruang rapat dewan Istana Itachi." Ujar Sasori lalu mereka berdua melangkah menjauh,

"Itu tadi Sakura ya?" Sasori mengangguk, ia memandang Itachi heran, pria itu sejak tadi tak berhenti tersenyum,

"Sebentar lagi kaisar akan mencari calon putri mahkota, seluruh putri bangsawan akan ikut serta apa adikmu juga ikut?" Sasori tersenyum lalu tertawa rendah,

"Orangtuaku akan berfikir dua kali sebelum melakukan itu, Itachi. Dia tipe perempuan yang tidak bisa diam." Ujarnya, Itachi tertawa rendah

"dia gadis yang menarik Sasori, dan kau juga tahu aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Biarkan dia ikut dalam pemilihan Putri mahkota." Ujar Itachi, Sasori menghentikan langkahnya membuat Itachi memandangnya heran,

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi, Sasori hanya menggeleng

"Aku hanya kurang setuju kalau Sakura ikut pemilihan Putri Mahkota, kau tahu kan? dia memang putri bangsawan tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia menuruti protokol yang ada, maksudku aturan-aturan yang ada, bagaimana dia bisa hidup sebagai Putri Mahkota dengan protokoler istana yang lebih ketat?" Ujarnya,

"Justru itu yang membuatku tertarik, Sasori. Dia berbeda dengan gadis bangsawan yang lainnya. Dia tumbuh apa adanya dan tak pernah memakai topeng anggun di depan pria bangsawan yang lainnya." Ujar Itachi

"Lagi pula, aku khawatir dengan masalah yang akan ia hadapi nantinya, kau tahu di istana segalanya penuh dengan intrik politik, bahkan nyawa seseorang bisa lenyap hanya karena sebuah kedudukan." Sasori menghela nafasnya, Itachi memandang serius sahabatnya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Sasori,

"Aku bersumpah akan menjaganya, kau percaya padaku bukan?" Sasori hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya

"ya, tapi tidak tahu bagai mana dengan keputusan kedua orangtuaku. Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, Kaisar pasti sudah menunggu kita." Itachi mengangguk mengerti lalu keduanya berjalan memasuki gedung rapat dewan istana.

Pria bersurai raven itu masih duduk memandang kearah danau, nafasnya terengah sementara sebuah pedang ia letakkan di sampingnya tak bersarung. Ia memandang kosong langit cakrawala yang kini tengah menampakkan pemandangan matahari terbenam. Sasuke memandang pedangnya, pedang pemberian Itachi sebelum kembali memandang hamparan langit dan matahari perlahan mulai bersembunyi.

Pangeran Uchiha itu menggulung lengan Hakamanya lalu meringis saat luka sayatan yang ia derita terasa perih saat ia mengusapnya dengan selembar kain basah. Sasuke menahan rasa sakitnya lalu menghela nafasnya, Ia baru selesai berlatih dengan guru Kakashi seharian ini dan sahabat bodohnya Naruto berhasil melukai tangan sebelah kanannya, hal yang tak pernah ia duga bisa terjadi padanya. Setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan pulang kembali ke istana, tanpa pengawalan.

Sasuke memasuki gerbang istana dan langsung di sambut pengawal pribadinya, pangeran tampan itu menyerahkan pedangnya kepada pelayannya yang memandang khawatir luka di tangannya.

"Pangeran…" Sasuke menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang pengawal itu lalutersenyum tipis

"Jangan khawatir, Jugo aku hanya terluka sedikit saat latihan dengan Naruto. Siapkan saja air panas dan beberapa kain untuk membalut luka ku." ujarnya lalu masuk kedalam paviliun pribadinya.

"Permainsuri ingin bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kirimkan kabar setengah jam lagi aku akan mengunjunginya." Ujar Sasuke lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kediamannya.

Sasuke merendung sebentar saat ia tengah berendam air hangat. Ibunya memang selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang melipah kepadanya dan juga kepada Itachi, dengan adil. Kakaknya selalu khawatir dan menyayanginya, tapi ayahnya, Sasuke tersenyum getir. Tak pernah sedikitpun ayahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran di wajahnya, setidaknya sejak ia dan Itachi beranjak dewasa perbedaan kasih sayang itu justru terlihat semakin jelas. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan menertawai dirinya sendiri, tentu saja berbeda Itachi adalah pangeran penerus tahta, ia pasti mendapatkan perhatian dan bimbingan lebih besar dari ayahnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali menerima ketidak adilan yang ada.

**TBC. Gimana kesan pertamanya dengan chapter pertama yang ini? well, mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka dan kasih respon positif buat saya ya, ini pertamakalinya setelah tiga bulan saya Hiatus buat nulis fict. Arigatou Mina-san. Di tunggu reviewnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

**Disclaimer : Sasusaku beserta seluruh karakter yang lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**_**-ji, **_**Saya hanya meminjam mereka, Story and Plot murni milik saya.**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal, Gaje, OOC, tema pasaran, Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, ItaSasuSaku, NaruHina, Dead Chara, DLDR Please**

"_**Aku tak pernah menyesal dengan semua keputusan yang pernah ku buat, **_

_**Setidaknya belum pernah, aku bahkan tak pernah menyesal pernah mencintai dan dicintai olehmu, tidak sekalipun aku menyakiti hati yang lain,**_

_**Tapi kali ini, aku menyesal dengan keputusan yang kubuat, **_

_**Menyesal karena membiarkan mu pergi begitu jauh dariku, begitu jauh sampai terasa mustahil rasanya bagiku untuk menggapaimu kembali."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N : saya ga nyangka kalau akan banyak yang suka sama Fict ini, sebelumnya saya mau jawab pertanyaan beberapa readers yang bertanya apakah fict ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Moon that Embrassed the Sun, ya untuk awalnya memang terinspirasi dari sana, tapi plot yang saya rencanakan benar-benar jauh berbeda dari drama itu, **_

_**Kedua, Sasuke tidak mengenal Sakura kecuali Sasori karena Saori teman baik kakaknya. Kedua memang akan terjadi perang nanti tapi akan di jelaskan di chapter depan begitu juga dengan Dead Charanya.**_

_**Ketiga, Kemungkinan besar Sakura tidak akan menjadi Dead Chara di fict ini, jadi berbeda sekali dengan Drama Moon That Embrassed the sun.**_

_**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review dan Fav fict saya, saya sangat menghargai kalian. **_

_**Arigatou Mina-san **_

_**Aphrodite Girl 13**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ruang rapat dewan istana**_

Sasori menyerahkan gulungan perkamen yang berisi pesan penting perihal urusan kemiliteran yang di titipkan ayahnya pada Sakura tadi kepada Kaisar. Fugaku mengambil perkamen itu dan membacanya, Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah ayahnya yang mengeras begitu membaca laporan dari Kiazhi Haruno itu. Fugaku meletakkan gulungan perkamen itu dengan keras keatas meja membuat beberapa orang termasuk Itachi terlonjak kaget dan tak berani memandang Kaisar Jepang itu, Itachi memandang ayahnya dan memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"_Otou-sama, _Apa ada hal darurat dalam laporan yang di tulis Laksamana Haruno?" Fugaku memandang putranya

"Panggil Sasuke¸ Itachi. Kita membutuhkan adikmu." Ujar Fugaku, perasaan Itachi melarangnya untuk bergerak dan membiarkan adiknya terlibat hal yang mampu membahayakannya, tapi saat tatapan tajam sepasang onyx milik ayahnya memandangnya, Itachi juga tak mampu menolak dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah membungkuk hormat kepada ayahnya dan melaksanakan perintah ayahnya.

Mikoto memandang putra bungsunya, permaisuri Kaisar Fugaku itu menghela nafasnya dan bersyukur karena putra bungsunya masih mau pulang ke istana ini, kerumahnya sendiri. Selama empat belas tahun belakangan ini Sasuke sudah menerima perlakuan tak adil dan tak acuh dari ayahnya, lebih tepatnya Fugaku terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia tak mau Sasuke menjadi korban dari sistem politik mereka, ia dan Fugaku tak rela kedua anak mereka harus berselisih hanya karena sebuah kedudukan, maka dari itu Fugaku mengambil keputusan untuk menjauh dari Sasuke dan melindunginya dengan cara itu.

"Maaf jika saya baru bisa mengunjungi _Okaa-sama, _selama ini saya benar-benar tidak pernah mengunjungi anda." Ujar Sasuke sambil membungkuk kepada ibunya

"Sasuke_-kun, _Aku di istana ini baik-baik saja. Banyak orang yang merawatku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak baik-baik saja? Kau adalah yang perlu di perhatikan, kau tinggal di luar tembok istana, menjalan kan tugasmu sebagai seorang jendral angkatan perang kita dan menjaga perbatasan, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mu." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya,

"_Okaa-sama _tidak perlu khawatir, saya baik-baik saja. Saya adalah pangeran yang harus mengabdi pada negri ini dan Kaisar, saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya sebaik mungkin." Mikoto tersenyum bangga pada putranya, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengelusnya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, bahkan jika ayahmu melihatnya dia akan bangga. Kau melindungi perbatasan dengan sempurna hingga tak ada yang mampu untuk menembus tembok pertahanan selama kau memimpin sebuah pasukan." Sasuke tersenyum dan balas menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya

"Saya dengar pencarian putri mahkota sudah dimulai _Okaa-sama _…" Mikoto mengangguk, lalu memandang putra bungsunya

"Usia Putra Mahkota sudah cukup untuk menikah, Sasuke_-kun. _Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang gadis untuk kau nikahi?" Sasuke menggeleng

"Belum, saya belum memikirkannya _Okaa-sama _…" Mikoto menghela nafasnya lalu memandang tepat ke irish kelam putranya

"Kau juga seharusnya sudah memiliki seorang pendamping, Sasuke_-kun, _Tapi jika memang kau belum menginginkannya aku akan menunggu sampai kau memintanya." Ujar Mikoto,

"Suasana sedang memanas belakangan ini, aku tahu seharusnya seorang ratu tidak boleh mencampuri hal politik, tapi beberapa kali Kaisar membicarakan tentang kemungkinan meletusnya perang. Mereka sedang rapat sekarang untuk mengambil keputusan." Sasuke bisa melihat kekhawatiran diwajah ibunya.

"_Okaa-sama _tidak perlu khawatir, kita memiliki angkatan laut yang hebat dibawah kepimpinan Laksamana Haruno, Saya juga akan ikut mempertahankan Negara kita dengan bantuan semua pasukan ku, tidak ada yang akan bisa menembus pertahanan Jepang sekalipun itu adalah pasukan dari Cina, jadi tolong jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun." Ujar Sasuke, Mikoto tersenyum

"Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu." Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu ruangan pribadinya saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya

"Masuklah." Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Itachi melangkah kedalam rumahnya, pangeran mahkota itu menunduk memberi hormat kepada ibunya sebelum duduk di hadapannya.

"Saya hanya ingin memanggil Sasuke untuk ikut rapat militer dengan Kaisar dan beberapa Jendral." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke memandang kakaknya lalu kemudian ibunya

"Baiklah, _Nii-sama _mari kita kesana, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu." Itachi memandang adiknya lalu mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Okaa-sama_." Ujar mereka lalu keduanya membungkuk bersamaan sebelum keluar dari ruangan pribadi Mikoto.

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan dalam diam, keduanya masih belum membuka pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan. Itachi sangat merindukan adiknya, sejak satu tahun yang lalu Sasuke di tugaskan menjaga perbatasan wilayah mereka oleh ayah mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, Itachi benar-benar merindukan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan adiknya, dia memang tidak meragukan kemampuan bela diri adiknya, dia hanya tak ingin kehilangan adik kesayangannya itu saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasu?" Sasuke menoleh saat kakanya memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecilnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Putra Mahkota." Itachi menghela nafasnya, ia benci saat orang-orang terdekatnya bersikap terlalu formal dan melupakan identitasnya,

"Bisakah kau panggil aku _Nii-chan_?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar permintaan kakaknya

"kenapa tiba-tiba Kaisar memanggilku, _Nii-sama_?" Itachi mendengus lagi saat adiknya memanggil dengan embel-embel itu dan memanggil ayahnya Kaisar, baginya Sasuke seperti membuat jurang pemisah diantara mereka,

"Aku ragu, tapi para pemberontak Akasuki sudah beraksi." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, ia rasa perang mungkin terjadi sebentar lagi,

"Jika terjadi perang, saya harap _Nii-sama _bisa menahan diri dan tak ikut berperang." Itachi memandang adiknya,

"Jangan meremehkanku Sasuke, aku justru berharap kau yang akan tinggal." Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar hal konyol yang terlontar dari bibir kakaknya

"Nyawa anda lebih penting, anda adalah seorang putra mahkota penerus tahta, nyawa seorang pangeran seperti saya tak jauh lebih penting dari anda." Ujar Sasuke, Itachi mengepalkan tinjunya erat,

"tidak penting? Bagiku kau yang jauh lebih penting. Kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku melihat jarak yang kau buat, aku bahkan tak mampu melihatmu di perlakukan berbeda dan perubahan sikap _Otou-sama _kepadamu. Ini rumahmu Sasuke, kau bisa tinggal kapan saja di sini tapi kau selalu pergi, kau tahu berapa banyak air mata yang di keluarkan _Okaa-sama?_ Jauh lebih banyak dari yang kau fikirkan, sikapnya memang tegas sebagai seorang ratu negri ini tapi hatinya sama rapuhnya dengan seorang ibu yang mengerti dan merasakan penderitaan putranya. Hentikan ini, berhentilah membuat jarak diantara kami semuanya." Ujar Itachi, nafasnya terengah saat mengatakan kalimat panjang itu kepada adiknya, sementara Sasuke tersenyum menatapnya,

"Aku tahu, aku hanya berusaha membuat _Otou-sama _bahagia dengan tidak melihatku di istana. Aku membuat jarak dengan mu karena aku tak mau kita bersaing demi tahta, banyak lalat pengganggu yang akan membujukku untuk menggulingkan mu dan kau harus tahu kepergianku untuk menghindari mereka. Aku tahu ini rumahku Itachi, tapi benteng pertahanan adalah tempatku untuk kembali, sudah tanggung jawabku menjaga negri ini sekalipun aku tak ada di sisimu, tapi aku pasti kembali saat aku merindukan kalian." Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bahu Itachi,

"Jadilah raja yang bijak Itachi _–nii _, jadilah seperti _Otou-sama_, dan semoga saja kau bisa mendapatkan pendamping yang tepat sebagai ratu mu nantinya. Sebaiknya kita cepat, mereka sudah menunggu kita." Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu dan memandang kelangit, ia hanya berharap hal terburuk yang ada di benaknya tak akan pernah terjadi bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus mempertahankan negri mereka, dan dia harus melindungi kakaknya, ia tak akan keberatan jika harus gugur di medan perang, tidak sama sekali asalkan ayah dan kakaknya juga negrinya selamat.

Itachi memadang punggung tegap Sasuke, Putra Mahkota Jepang itu menghela nafasnya. Sasuke memang manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah Itachi temui, tak berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya. Itachi tahu bahu tegap adiknya memang terlihat kokoh, tapi ia tak pernah sanggup menahan beban dan kesedihan yang dihadapinya. Perubahan drastis yang dialami Sasuke semua itu akibat dirinya, tepat saat ia beranjak dewasa dan harus mempelajari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pemerintahan, saat sikap ayahnya berubah dan memberikan perhatian lebih untuknya, tepat pada saat itu Sasuke menderita dan terlupakan di mata ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, Itachi bahkan jarang bertemu dengannya di dalam istana, ia selalu di tugaskan keluar dan menjaga dinding perbatasan dengan anak buahnya, memperkuat pasukan dan berkali-kali nyaris terbunuh karena serangan yang di lakukan pemberontak dari selatan. Rasanya ia ingin menggantikan Sasuke, jika hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan maka ia ingin bertarung di samping adiknya dan mati karena melindunginya, setidaknya ia bisa membuat Sasuke merasakan kembali kasih sayang ayahnya jika ia pergi lebih cepat sebelum menjadi seorang raja.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan membungkuk hormat kepada ayahnya, Kaisar Fugaku hanya memadang datar putra bungsunya, datar menurut beberapa jendral yang ada di sana sementara Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas perasaan rindu yang medalam dari sepasang irish Onyx ayahnya.

"Duduklah." Ujar Fugaku, Sasuke mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah kiri Fugaku sementara kakanya duduk di sebelah kanan ayahnya,

"Aku membutuhkan mu, Pangeran Sasuke. Laporan apa yang kau bawa untukku tentang tembok perbatasan dan Akatsuki." Sasuke memandang ayahnya sebentar lalu berbicara,

"Sejauh ini kami bisa memukul mundur mereka dalam serangan malam hari satu minggu yang lalu sebelum saya kembali, Kaisar." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kau yakin semuanya?" Sasuke memandnag bertanya kakaknya, Itachi membuka sebuah perkamen dan menyerahkan kepadanya,

"Laksamana Haruno mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya kalau mereka akan menyerang kita dari darat dan laut." Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Ia sedang memastikan dua puluh kapal perang yang kita siapkan di Kobe, Okinawa, dan Nagasaki, juga Osaka, sudah selesai di bangun." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke membaca perkamen itu lalu meletakkannya,

"Apa saran mu Sasuke?" Fugaku beralih memandang putra bungsunya,

"lakukan perundingan, kita bicarakan dulu dengan mereka dan cari tahu apa yang mereka inginkan." Semua orang di ruangan itu memadang Sasuke,

"Pangeran, maaf jika hamba tidak sopan, tapi apa gunanya perundingan jika mereka sudah menyiapkan satu battalion perang untuk kita." Sasuke memandang Ibiki salah satu dewan penasihat istana,

"jika kita mengambil keputusan perang, kita akan kalah. Laporan terakhir yang kudengar dari Naruto, dia salah satu Laksamana yang bertugas di kobe, kapal-kapal perang itu belum siap seluruhnya, kita kekurangan senjata juga dan para prajurit terlatih tak banyak jumlahnya. Kita akan kalah jika mengambil jalan perang, kita bisa menggunakan perundingan dan tanya apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya, jika mereka setuju untuk berdamai itu bagus tapi jika tidak, kita anggap itu sebagai dalih untuk menyiapkan pasukan angkatan laut, pasukanku sendiri tak mungkin seluruhnya kutarik dari perbatasan, itu akan melemahkan dinding pertahanan." Fugaku memandang putranya lalu menatap lurus ke pada para jendral dan mentrinya

"Jendral Sasori." Sasori menoleh lalu menunduk hormat,

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Ujar Sasori, Fugaku menulis sesuatu di atas perkamen lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sasori,

"berangkatlah ke Osaka, temui ayahmu dan serahkan surat ini untuknya. Jangan biarkan siapapun membacanya dan setelah rapat ini selesai bergegaslah, kau harus tiba disana sebelum fajar." Ujar Fugaku,

"Hai!" Sasori menyambil gulungan itu lalu menyimpannya di balik lengan Hakamanya.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh kearah ayahnya dan menunduk

"Itachi akan ikut aku untuk berunding dengan mereka, kau masuklah ke markas Akatsuki dan berikan ini kepada Nagato. Dia akan membacanya lalu latihlah sebanyak mungkin pemuda di ibu kota untuk menjadi pasukanmu, kita akan berunding dengan mereka seperti katamu, tapi kirimkan Kakashi dan sepuluh pengawal untukku dan Itachi saat perundingan di lakukan." Sasuke menunduk patuh,

"Hai! Yang Mulia…" Itachi memadang adiknya, rasanya ia tak pernah rela jika harus membiarkan adiknya sendiri yang terjun kedalam markas musuh mereka,

"Satu lagi…" Sasuke memandang ayahnya,

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, jangan pancing pertempuran apapun, bawalah Sai dan Sikamaru bersamamu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis,

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia." Setelah mendengarnya, Fugaku tersenyum kepadanya lalu melanjutkan rapat dan membahas hal yang lainnya.

Mebuki Haruno tengah menyulam bersama putrinya pagi ini, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik seperi nama bunga yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. Sakuraa menyadari ibunya memandanginya sejak tadi langsung memandang ibunya lalu tersenyum,

"ada apa _Okaa-sama_?" Mebuki menggeleng lalu melihat hasil sulaman putrinya, sebuah pohon Sakura yang setengah jadi berada diatas kain itu,

"Indah sekali." Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian ibunya,

"Masih tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan sulaman _Okaa-san_." Ujarnya, Mebuki menyerahkan kembali sulaman itu kepada putrinya

"Kau tumbuh cantik sekali, persis seperti bunga Sakura. Semoga saja kau akan mendapatkan pria yang hebat, Saku-_Chan_." Sakua tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan ibunya,

"aku sudah memilikinya, _Okaa-san_. Tapi aku tak berani berharap memilikinya." ujar Sakura, Mebuki tahu benar siapa itu.

"Sakura, dia seorang Putra Mahkota." Sakura tersenyum miris,

"_Okaa-san _tenang saja, aku tahu aku tak mungkin berada disampingnya. Aku bahkan ragu Itachi_-sama _masih mengingatku." Ujar Sakura,

"Aku tersinggung kau bilang begitu." Sakura menoleh mendapati Itachi sudah berdiri di beranda rumahnya, cepat-cepat Sakura dan Ibunya berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Itachi,

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Mebuki_-baasan_. Saya sudah sering ke sini bersama Sasori dan Sizhui untuk berlatih." Ujar Itachi, pandangan Itachi memandang Sakura dan mendekat kepadanya

"lama tidak bertemu, bukan?" ujar Itachi, Sakura memang tinggal bersama neneknya di Osaka sejak usianya sembilan tahun, dan setelah kematian Neneknya ia baru kembali ke sini, itulah alasannya kenapa Itachi terkejut sekali mendapati Sakura berkunjung ke istana pagi ini.

"ya, Itachi_-sama_…" Itachi tersenyum geli melihat rona merah di pipi gadisnya,

"jadi, kau tidak akan membiarkan aku masuk kerumahmu?" sepasang emerald green milik sakura terbelalak menyadari kebodohannya

"saya benar-benar minta maaf, Itachi_-sama_. Silahkan masuk dan saya akan buatkan anda Ocha." Ujar Sakura, Itachi tersenyum lalu menahan Sakura yang sudah akan beranjak

"tetaplah bersama aku dan ibumu, biarkan pelayan saja yang membuatkan Tea Ocha untuk kita. Ada yang harus ku katakan pada kalian, sebenarnya ini sebuah permohonan." Sakura menaikan alisnya sementara Mebuki sudah tersenyum sendiri melihat ulah kedua anak muda dihadpannya itu.

"Masuklah Itachi_-sama…" _Itachi mendahului Mebuki masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk diatas tatami dengan Sakura duduk di sampingnya dan Mebuki duduk dihadapannya.

"saya rasa beruta tentang pemilihan putri mahkota sudah menyebar keseluruh negri ini. _Okaa-sama _sendiri yang menurunkan perintah itu dua minggu yang lalu." Itachi memandang Sakura, lalu memandang Mebuki yang sudah terlihat resah,

"Saya tahu kekhawatiran anda tentang hidup terpenjara di istana, tapi tak seburuk itu kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Saya ingin memberi pengakuan kepada anda." Mebuki memberanikan diri menatap pangeran muda itu,

"Saya mencintai Sakura. Ijinkanlah dia untuk mengikuti pemilihan putri mahkota, _Baa-san_." Mebuki mematung mendengarnya, wanita paruh baya itu masih mengatur keterkejutannya begitu juga dengan Sakura,

"Itachi_-sama_ ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk diputuskan, lagi pula jika Sakura tak terpilih, dia …."

"Saya percaya dia bisa, dia cerdas, baik hati, dan cantik luar dan dalam. pemilihan memang akan di lakukan oleh permaisuri, tapi diakhir nanti Sayalah yang akan menentukan pilihan Saya." Ujar Itachi, Mebuki menghela nafasnya

"Biarkan saya rundingkan hal ini dengan, Laksamana." Ujar Mebuki, Sakura tersenyum saat Itachi memandangnya, cintanya berbalas bagaimana mungkin ia tidak senang

"Satu lagi, boleh saya ajak Sakura keluar malam ini? saya berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang sebelum larut malam." Ujar Itachi, Mebuki mengangguk setuju,

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam di rumah keluarga Haruno dengan meminum Ocha dan berbincang tentang banyak hal, Itachi mengajak Sakura keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka mengitari pasar, Itachi banyak bercerita dan Sakura sesekali menanggapinya dengan senyuman manisnya, Itachi berhenti di depan kedai yang menjual hiasan rambut. Pria itu mengambil sebuah tusuk konde berukir bunga Sakura, lalu membelinya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Ulang tahun mu sudah lewat jauh sekali, meskipun sudah terlambat aku ingin memberikannya." Sakura tersenyum malu sata menerimanya,

"terimakasih, _Itachi-sama_." Ujar Sakura, Itachi membawa Sakura ke tepi sebuah danau, ia duduk di hamparan tanah yang dilapisi rerumputan hijauu memandang kearah matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Itachi_-sama_, jika anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya bertanya?" Itachi memandang Sakura yang kini duduk di sampingnya dan memadang kearah matahari terbenam.

"Apa perang saudara akan benar-benar terjadi?" Itachi terdiam, ternyata gadis ini tahu tentang laporan yang di berikan ayahnya

"Kau takut kehilangan kakak dan ayahmu?" Sakura mengangguk lalu memandang Itachi,

"Saya juga takut kehilangan anda." Itachi terseyum lalu meraih tangan Sakura, kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku dan ayahku akan berunding dengan mereka. sebisa mungkin kami mencegah terjadinya perang, jangan khawatir, saat aku kembali ku pastikan kau akan menjadi putri mahkota dan selalu di sampingku." Ujar Itachi, Sakura tersenyum dan membiarkan Itachi memeluknya

"banyak yang ku khawatirkan sebagai seorang pewaris negri ini, Sakura_-chan_. Tapi hanya dengan bersamamu aku bisa melewati semuanya. Berjuanglah untuk menjadi pilihan permaisuri, maka pada akhirnya aku akan memilihmu." Sakura mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Itachi,

"mendengar pembicaraanmu tentang aku tadi dengan ibumu, apa itu benar? Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama?" Sakura mendongak memandang wajah tampan Itachi

"Anda sudah medengarnya, Itachi_-sama_. Anda tahu dengan jelas jawaban dari pertanyaan anda." Itachi terawa kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura,

"Lancang." Lalu ia mengecup pelan, bibir manis gadis itu,

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali memandang matahari yang terbenam.

"Aku ingin kau selalu disampingku, Sakura. Membantuku membangun negri yang makmur dan damai seperti yang dilakukan _Otou-sama_." Sakura mengangguk

"Saya akan berusaha, _Itachi-sama_." Ujar Sakura,

"ayo, aku sudah berjanji kepada ibumu untuk mengantarmu sebelum larut malam." Dan setelah matahari itu terbenam Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mengantar Sakura kerumahnya.

**TBC. Yah abal sekaleee, saya tahu jadinya chap 2 ga jelas, tapi saya mencoba semampu saya dan ternyata seperti ini hasilnya, harapan saya sih ya Cuma feelnya dapet aja dan udah cukup panjang, hehhehehe semoga semuanya suka ya. Mind to RNR mina?**


End file.
